


Heart-shaped chocolate cookies

by D_D



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Human, Baker Dean, Fluff, M/M, Police Officer Castiel, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_D/pseuds/D_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new bakery has been opened. Mary's Bakery has a lot to offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new bakery in town

Castiel got out of the car. It was so hot. He lifted his hat with one hand and with the other he grabbed a paper he had in his pocket and dried the sweat in his forehead. He sighed. 

There were rumors that this new bakery was a gift from heaven for everyone who liked those kind of treats. He wasn’t really a fan, but his partner had insisted and he had lost at rock-paper-scissors so here he was, crossing the road to enter Mary’s Bakery. 

The bell rang as he got inside. The counter was filled with donuts, croissants, pies... He had to admit everything there looked amazingly good, it smelled great too. 

“I’m coming” He heard someone say from inside the store. “Sorry, it’s been kinda busy.”

A man appeared at the other side of the counter. He was more or less his height, blond, beautiful green eyes, freckles... Maybe the treats weren’t the only interesting thing in this bakery...

“Hello officer” Said the baker grinning at him. “What’s gonna be?”

“Umm” Castiel didn’t really know, what would make his partner shut up for a while... “I don’t really know. Surprise me, I guess...” He smiled politely. 

The man made a soldier-like salute and went inside. He reappeared moments later with a box. “I’ve just made this. I hope you like them.” 

“Thanks” He grabbed the box. “How much it is?”

“This one’s on the house officer.”

“My name’s Castiel” He smiled, it seemed impossible not to. 

“Castiel huh? Angel of thursdays, interesting...” He didn’t know what to do, be impressed because this man knew about his name, or melt because he was giving him a smirk. “My name’s Dean by the way.”

‘Dean’, Castiel thought, ‘I like Dean’. “Nice to meet you Dean”.

“Likewise Cas”

Once he was in the patrol car his partner inquired him. “Damn, it took you long enough.”

“Sorry Charlie” He sighed and gave the treats to her, who put them on her lap. 

“What have you bought.”

“I don’t know, it’s a surprise.”

Charlie send him a look he didn’t want to decipher. “O-kay, let’s see.” When she opened the box a sweet aroma filled the car “Oh. My. God. This smells amazing.” Castiel thought so too. Inside a few cream croissants were disposed in perfect order. Charlie grabbed one of them and took a bite. She moaned. “This are delicious.” She said with a full mouth. 

Castiel chuckled and grabbed one, and when he started eating it he could not refrain a moan himself. 

* * *

 

Three days later Castiel was once again in front of the bakery, This time he didn’t really mind to be the one in charge of buying. 

Dean was cleaning the counter when he opened the door. 

“Hi Cas” Dean greeted him with a wide smile. 

“Hello Dean” He smiled at the baker too. 

“What’s gonna be today? Surprise?”

“Yes” Cas nodded. “Your last surprise was very satisfactory.”

Dean chuckled. ‘Oh dear lord’, Castiel thought, he was irremediable enamored with that man.  The baker disappeared once again inside the kitchen and reappeared, once again, with a box in his hands. 

“Here you are, on the house officer” Dean winked. Cas blushed. 

“Oh, umm, thank you Dean.” He cleared his throat. “Bye”

“Bye Cas.”

* * *

 

The exchange was repeated for weeks. Cas and Dean entered in a routine without realizing. 

“You got it bad man” Said Charlie once, when they got out to a bar one day. 

Yes, he got it bad. 

* * *

 

Castiel opened the Mary’s Bakery door and the bell made a familiar sound. But the man who was in the counter was not so familiar. 

“Hello Sir”. This man was shorter than Dean, he had brown hair and a very strange accent, maybe french. 

“Uh, hello”

“What will it be?”

Castiel frowned. All this time it was Dean who choose for him. “I don’t really know.”

“You must be Dean’s Cas, aren’t ya?” It couldn’t be true, he must have misheard him. ‘Dean’s Cas’. 

“Yeah, I guess I am.” He smiled shyly. 

The man nodded. “Wait a minute.”  

Castiel frowned but still waited. 

Dean emerged from the kitchen, all covered in flour. “Oh, hey Cas, it’s time already?” He asked. Had been Dean paying attention at the time he usually visited the bakery?

“Yes, it’s time.” Castiel answered smiling. 

Dean grinned at him and grabbed a box from the counter giving it to him. “Hope you like it officer.”

“Thank you Dean.”

* * *

 

Cas gave the box to Charlie when he reached the car. 

“Aaaw” Said his partner. 

When he was seated he asked “What’s the matter?” Charlie simply put the box on his lap. There was a phone number written on it followed by a ‘Call me?’. 

Cas couldn't smile wider. Dean made him heart-shaped chocolate cookies. 


	2. Phone dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people have phone sex, Dean and Castiel have phone dates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Heart-shaped chocolate cookies. There will probably be more chapters in the future!
> 
> Hope you like this Chapter and remember kudos and comments are very much appreciated. Stalk me on tumblr at deanieeweeniee.tumblr.com!

*Beep*

*Beep*

Castiel was starting to think it had not been a good decision to call Dean at three in the morning.

*Beep*

*Beep*

Yes, definately this had been a very stupid idea.

“Yeah?” A hoarse voice came from the other end of the line and startled Cas.

“Hello, Dean... it’s uh, Castiel, officer Novak.  
Sorry to call you so late.”

He heard some sheets moving and Dean clearing his throat. “No, no... It’s okay. Whatcha need, officer?”

“I just… it’s stupid. I shouldn’t have called,  
sorry.”

“Hey, it’s not stupid, it’s not even that late.” There was a pause, “It’s just, 3:48 am, the night is young.” He could almost hear Dean grinning.

He chuckled. “Thank you.”

“What’s up, Cas?”

“Bad day... My colleagues are back at home with their families and well… I was going to do the usual and do a marvel marathon on  
Netflix with some alcohol but,” He sighed. “I saw your number with the “call  
me” on the kitchen table and uh, … I guess I wanted to hear a familiar voice. I know I should have called you sooner but…”

“To be honest, I was starting to think you had forgotten me, officer. Started thinking about committing a crime to see you again.”

He snorted, “I’m not sure I’m worth such a  
struggle.”

“Oh, you are. And you know, better late than  
never.” There was a pause. “What happened?”

“I would prefer not to talk about it.”

“Yeah, yeah... understandable. What do you want to talk about then?”

“I dunno.”

“Well, do you want to talk or just listen?”

Cas smiled, “Listen.”

“Okay, well, uh... I dunno what to tell you, my life it’s not that interesting…”

“I’m sure that’s not true.”

Dean snorted, “I dunno. I don’t have an exciting life. I get up, go to work… sometimes I meet handsome officers…”

Castiel grinned, “You are not so hard to look at either. How did you came up with the idea of the bakery, by the way? If you don’t mind me asking.”

"Uh, well. I was studying maths at college, I didn’t know what the hell to do with my life to be honest and I was good at maths so… anyways. I was homesick and well, my mom, whose name’s Mary, and I used to make pies together when either of us was upset. It’s a kind of silly thing to do, I know.”

“It’s cute.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” He chuckled. “So yeah, I made like three pies, and I started feeling really self conscious when I ate the first one in less than an hour, so I decided to give some to my classmates and coworkers. I worked at the campus cafeteria and my boss loved the pie. He asked me to work in the kitchen, making pastries to sell. People really liked everything I made and I realised I loved baking more than maths.” He sighed, “I left all my classes and joined culinary school.”

“Sounds scary.”

“Scary? I was fucking horrified!” They laughed, “But my mom helped me through it and my brother was more than happy to eat everything I made so it wasn’t that bad at the end. I’ve worked on a few bakeries and well I wanted my own business, it was something everyone told me to do but I didn’t have the money. My brother though, is now a hot-shot lawyer, he had earned some money in a case and decided I was a good investment.”

"Wow, that’s very generous of him.”

“Yeah, I know. Fortunately people love my bakery and I will be able to repay him soon.”

“Of course people love your products, your baking skills are amazing, Dean. I don’t even like sweet that much but I’ve loved everything you have made me.”

“Thanks… really… it means a lot to me.”

Castiel smiled, “You are wel-”. He yawned, “comed.”

Dean yawned too. “You sleepy, officer?”

“A bit.”

“Try sleeping, okay?”

“Okay. Thanks for talking to me, Dean. I really appreciate it.”

“Meh, no problem. It was a nice talk for a first date.”

“Was this a date?” He chuckled.

“Yeah, you know, some people have phone sex. We apparently have phone dates.”

Cas smiled. “Well, I’m not against phone sex but, maybe on the third or four date. I’m not that easy.”

“Wow, officer, are you trying to seduce me here?”

“Maybe, but not today.” He sighed contently. “Thank you again, Dean, and sorry for keeping you up.”

“Any time, officer. Sleep well.”

“Likewise, Dean. Good night.”

The call ended. Castiel felt ten times better. Dean somehow made everything easier. The sleeping pills started kicking in and so he undressed, except for the underwear, and lied down under the covers. He didn’t have nightmares that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Heart-shaped chocolate cookies. There will probably be more chapters in the future!
> 
> Hope you like this Chapter and remember kudos and comments are very much appreciated. Stalk me on tumblr at deanieeweeniee.tumblr.com!


	3. Notice

Hey guys. Sorry to decieve you, this is not a new chapter.

I was gonna update sooner than the later chapter, I was actually very excited about this fic. But my computer broke. The on/off button broke and the thing is very rare and now I gotta wait 20 or so days for it to come here so the guy can fix my laptop. 

I can't write on the phone and today we bought a familiar laptop but come on, I'm not gonna write gay fics on the familiar laptop XD, well, maybe

So yeah, I dunno when I'll be able to write again, I wanted you to now though that this fic is not forgotten, quite the contrary.

I also wanted to thank you all the support, all the kudos and comments give me live, really. 

Your friend and fanfic writer, 

Daniel.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by tumblr user chipsnships. I hope you enjoyed this story! Kudos and comments are always an encouragement!
> 
> Stalk me on tumblr at deanieeweeniee.tumblr.com


End file.
